


When It's Just You & Me

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Felicity share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Just You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100's drabbletag round 5, and the prompt was Felicity/Sara - vacation.

“I can’t believe we’re in Paris!” Felicity said as they entered their hotel room on the third night.  She’d been saying that a lot, ever since the plane touched down.  “I never thought I’d actually get to come to Paris.”

She turned to Sara and saw Sara had that soft look on her face she got whenever Felicity did something she found cute and endearing.  Felicity loved that look on Sara, when the worry lines smoothed out and she didn’t look like responsibility was threatening to crumble her.

Taking a step closer to her girlfriend, Felicity cupped the back of Sara’s neck and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.  In a soft voice, she said, “I can’t believe I’m in Paris with _you._   That you and me, we’re here.  Together.  As a couple after all that awful pining we went through.”

Sara smiled back at her, hands on Felicity’s hips to draw her close, closer.  “I’ve been here a dozen times, I’ve seen the world over, but I’ve never had more fun than I’m having right now with you, Felicity.”

“I am so, so glad to hear you say that.  It would suck if I was the only one that felt that way,” Felicity said, grinning.

Sara rolled her eyes, running her hands up Felicity’s back.  “As if you can’t tell how much I love being here with you.”

“Yeah,” Felicity said as she leaned in to kiss Sara, “I can totally tell.”


End file.
